Unique Named Weapons
There are 16 Unique Named Weapons in Bushido Online, listed here in order of appearance or mention. Even the abilities of the uniques sometimes seem random and even trivial, Seiki and his friends have a theory that the abilities are not arbitary, and maybe each is menat for something specific. Fang of the Blood Moon (Ketsuki no Kiba) Ketsuki no Kiba. Unique +112 attack. +1% energy regeneration. The curse of the blood moon drains the life of both the user and victim who come into contact with the dagger! Effect: grants the user the ability to sacrifice all remaining health to instantly kill their target, as long as their current health is more than or equal to that of the target. Type: dagger Property of: Ichikeya The Spear of Fog (Asakiri) Asakiri. Unique When swung, creates a very dense fog that only the user can see through. Type: spear Property of: Archers of Kyohou Peaks Talon of Kashima The Crimson Fireblade is a replica of this dagger. Type: dagger Property of: Unknown Horn of the Ox Demon (Ushi-oni no Tsuno) ' ''Ushi-oni no Tsuno. Unique +64 attack. +1% health restoration. Harness the terrifying power of the cursed ox demon to inflict extra damage to enemies at the cost of the user’s health. Effect: as long as the weapon is equipped, the user’s attacks cause double damage to the target at the price of the base damage of each attack on the user, ignoring effects of armor. Type: dagger Property of: The Shinshioka Scientific Society '''The Oar of Time Jikan no Yagura. Unique +181 defense. +2% health restoration. Ancient deities used this oar to navigate the flow of time. Effect: grants the user the ability to postpone the lockout time of any of their abilities thrice in a row, within five seconds apart, before paying back with twice the lockout time on all abilities while time resets its course. Type: staff Property of: Kiyosei Temple Arc of the Eclipse (called by Ippei) A bow that can temporarily turn day into night Type: bow Property of: unknown Ice of Yellow Springs (Yomi no Kouri) Yomi no Kouri. Unique +28 attack. +28 defense. A blade forged in the dead waters of the chilly underworld. Effect: targets below 30% health wounded by the blade are temporarily transported to the underworld, where they cannot interact with the world for 5 minutes, after which the blade loses it chills and therefore its effectiveness for 72 hours. Type: dagger Property of: Renshiro Needle of the Sky Princess (Orihime no Hari) It is actually a Trade Skill dagger, which temporary adds two levels to Trade Skills as long as you have it equipped Type: dagger Property of: unknown Ire of Izanagi (Izanagi no Ikari) Izanagi no Ikari. Unique +201 attack. Feel the ire of the god Izanagi when he slew his offspring who had caused the death of his beloved wife. Effect: grants the user the Eight-Fold Cut ability, attacking the target eight times in rapid succession, starting from an eighth of the target’s total base maximum health and doubling with each cut. A 1-hour lockout then applies while the god calms down. Type: sword Property of: Yoshinaga of the Kano Castle Rod of Burning Cloud (details unknown) Type: (blade) Property of: Sayahime of the White Crane Order